prisoners of war
by phoenix-and-dalamar
Summary: "No!" McCoy looked at the captains wounds fearfully. There was blood everywhere... When the away team is kidnapped and the captain brutally wounded, they befriend a mysterious cell mate and uncover a mystery centuries long and just as dangerous... friendship and loyalty are tested to the very limits, TBA loads of violence and HURT! for all characters. Read and Review yo.
1. survival

**This is my first Fan fic, so be nice!**

**Dislcaimer: unfortunately, i don't own anything to do with star trek, but i do own McKinley and Lauriana Firesword. I apologies if i got anything wrong, i didn't do much research.**

**all reviews appreciated! even the negative ones!  
**

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk ran for his life.

Behind him, he could hear the heavy breathing of elephant-like _Unashi_ getting closer. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and gave him the stamina to keep moving, even though his legs felt like lead and his lungs burned. In front of him, Spock, McCoy and two young cadets sprinted for all they were worth, dodging the thick undergrowth and carefully avoiding the giant stinging nettle when they could. Jim held the communicator to his mouth and gasped. "Scotty! Get us out of here!"

His heart skipped a beat when all he heard was static. "Spock! All I can hear is static! Why is that? It didn't look like the planet had any interference before we landed!"

The creature advanced, tearing through the forest plants like they were toothpicks. It gave an insane roar, revealing jagged teeth to Jim who had glanced behind him. Spock looked behind him momentarily and yelled. "It seems we didn't pick it up whilst we did a check of this world from the ship; or perhaps when we entered that seemingly abandoned building, we triggered some sort of planetary defence system." Jim cursed his foolishness, and then shrugged inwardly. He focused on the present and became aware of a break in the trees ahead. Cadet Hawkins stopped first, hand out to stop Spock before they all went plummeting over the cliff and into the pink water far below.

_Damn it, _Jim swore. _How do we get out of this one?_

As the party stopped and observed the elephant beast, they were surprised that it didn't come out of the trees. "That's slightly odd." McCoy frowned and looked around them. Usually when something big and nasty stops chasing you, it means there is something _really_ big and _really_ nasty behind you. Nothing seemed to be in sight. The creature roared in disappointment and turned away; lumbering back through the dense undergrowth. Jim Kirk sighed in relief. Turning to his crew, he grinned and continued to breathe heavily. "Well, just another day checking out un-known, potentially dangerous planets by the fearless crew of the _Enterp-" _

He was interrupted by a yelp of pain. Cadet Hawkins' exposed skin had turned a ghastly red, like really bad sunburn. "Captain, it appears the UV rays of the planets two suns is stronger than expected, hurry, get back into the shade." Spock grabbed Jim's arm and hurried towards the trees. When they had reached the shade, McCoy pulled out his tricorder and scanned everybody's skin. "Damn. This is pretty bad, almost first degree burns." He pulled his sleeve back and was surprised to see that the skin under his clothing was completely fine. He looked at everyone, gingerly touching their flaming skin. "So we never noticed this before because the trees provide cover." Jim gritted his teeth as he touched his arm. He looked at Spock and noticed with annoyance that _he_ didn't look that different, except for the slight pinkish hue to his face. "We need to get back soon so i can be sure none of us develop a melanoma." McCoy nodded at Jim. "Let's go."

Jim shook his head but tried once again. "Scotty, you there? Beam us out please." He released the talk button and listened with disappointment to the static that followed.

"Is it broken?" Hawkins craned his neck to look at it.

"No. It seems like there is interference."

McCoy sighed heavily and looked up the path carved out by the charging beast. "Should we find some place to rest or should we keep close to the open sunlight?"

Spock nodded up the path. "It is logical to stay where the beasts do not." Jim looked at Spock. "That may be so, but we need to find out where the disturbance is coming from so we can shut it off or something. We should search."

He turned on his heel and was about to walk off when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "That seems the most logical thing to do in this situation." Jim nodded and pulled out his phaser.

"Just to be sure, set phasers to kill."

* * *

The walk through the forest seemed fairy uneventful from then on. The occasional rustle of leaves or the cry of an invisible creature made them jump, but nothing ever approached them.

It was getting dark on the planet, a deep violet haze descended like a blanket over the forested trees. The rhythmic song of a thousand crickets began to fill the air. Jim was suddenly reminded of earth and felt a pang of homesickness. As the darkness drew closer, the plants around the group began to glow slightly with an eerie, blue light. McCoy lent forward and touched a glowing leaf. Where his finger made contact, it pulsated and rippled.

"Why does it glow like this?" Cadet McKinley asked, holding onto a leaf and smoothing its surface.

Spock looked at the native flora. "It appears that maybe some sort of chemical component reacts to the radiation of the planets suns. Perhaps it glows like this in the daylight as well, but because the suns are emitting so much like, we can't see-"

A ferocious battle cry interrupted Spock mid sentence. Figures leapt from the surrounding trees, tackling the away team to the ground. In panic, Cadet Hawkins fired his phaser at the nearest creature, illuminating it for an instant. He appeared male; with lean features and some sort of rocky textured skin. His head was angular and he had large eyes. One gold, one black. The being was hit by the phaser and fell to the ground with a cry, dead. This seemed to change things. Jim watched in horror as three creatures tackled Hawkins to the ground next to him. The cadet struggled, breathing heavily. In the darkness Jim heard a scream of agony that was abruptly cut off. The outline of Hawkins was still. Jim was horrified and he tried to force the hands pinning him to the ground off his chest.

The creature hardly noticed the struggling Captain and looked to its companions, hesitant and unsure of what to do. A throaty snap from behind him made his blood pump in surprise. _What a strange language. _Jim thought. He tried to raise his head enough to see the others, but was brutally shoved back down. Little stars floated in front of his eyes as he tried to clear the pain from the back of his head.

The language continued, and Jim was lifted off the ground. Still unsteady, he stumbled and was rudely shoved forward, into the arms of another. He could now feel the hard skin of his captors and wondered if it was strong. He thought of Hawkins, dead, never to return to the _Enterprise_. Never to return home. His sadness was pushed aside by his need to help the others. He subtly looked for his friends. Standing close was McCoy, lip split and nose bleeding; he had a fierce expression on his face. Spock and McKinley must have been behind him. A sudden light fell over the scene. Jim took a good look at the figure in front of him. He was obviously a leader of some sort, with his tattered cape and elaborate headdress. His eyes were surrounded by kohl and looked larger and more threatening. His skin was rocky and grey. He held his head high and looked coldly at the away team. Breathing deeply, he spoke. "You strangers come into my land, enter sacred sites, disturb the _Unashi _and kill my people_._" Jim was taken aback by his perfect Standard.

He eyed them up and down, examining their appearance. Then he demanded. "Who is your leader?" The being withdrew a short blade. Jim heart skipped a beat and thudded painfully.

Thinking of his friends; thinking of Hawkins, he seethed. "I am."

The figure pointed his blade at Jim and they brought him forward. Jim heard a grunt and a scuffle, then some fluent cursing behind him. The Captain stared into the eyes of his captor, head buzzing and stomach clenched painfully. "What is your name, alien?" The point of his knife rested on his gut. Jim was contemplating his next move and held his head high. "I will tell you if you let my men go. They have nothing to do with this."

The creature frowned and tossed his head. "You are in no position to bargain, little alien. If you do not answer the question." He gestured to one of his guards. "I will kill your friends." McCoy was brought forward and his captor held a jagged knife to his throat. McCoy paled visibly and swallowed.

McCoy glanced at the knife at his throat, and swallowed. He raised his eyes to look at Jim. "Don't answer them, Jim, they'll only kill us anyway-" He was knocked in the head by the butt of the knife.

Jim looked back at the leader. "I am James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. By attacking us you have declared war on the federa-" His eyes widened in surprise as the creature shoved the blade into his gut. Looking down at his gold uniform, he watched in a sort of horrified fascination as a red spot quickly spread outwards. The pain hadn't come yet, but Jim felt his legs buckle involuntarily. He was absently aware of the conflict taking place around him. McCoy had leapt at the leader and punched him. He received a knife slice that tore the front of his uniform. Jim could feel a fatigue claiming him. Darkness crept to the edges of his vision and he fell unconscious.

* * *

McCoy POV

As soon as the blade pierced Jim's body, he made his move. Striking his captor in the face, he leapt towards the leader, angry as hell. The beings hand came up, knife whistling through the air. McCoy winced and fell back, hand clutched at his bloody chest. The alien came at him while he lay on the ground, quickly bringing a rock on the top of McCoy's head.

Before he blacked out, he saw Spock falling to three rock men, and McKinley bludgeoned over the head repeatedly with a crude bat. He saw them drag Jim's still body through the trees. Then nothing.

* * *

With the light, came the sting and cold. McCoy opened his eyes groggily, hand moving to his chest. Slowly, he turned over. His head thudded painfully, making him dizzy as he looked at his hands in front of him. With a groan, he dragged himself over to the wall and sat up against it.

"Dr McCoy, i am glad that you are awake, Cadet McKinley could use your medical knowledge."

McCoys eyes snapped open and he saw McKinley lying on the floor in front of him. The man was lying on his stomach, head facing the bars of the cage. McCoy_ did_ notice the pool of blood around his head. Before he helped the young man, he immediately looked for the Captain. "Spock, where's Jim?"

McCoy bent down to examine McKinley, and looked at Spock. The Vulcan was sitting against the wall adjacent to him. McCoy noticed green blood seeping from his head. There were also the numerous cuts and tears in his clothing, blood covering his blue uniform. Spock motioned out the doorway, to a figure in another cell about two metres away. Jim Kirk was lying motionless, the knife still protruding from his gut. McCoy caught his breath and went up to the bars. He shook the metal. The noise increased his splitting headache, but his attention was focused on the Captain.

"Jim! Jim can you hear me?"

Jim Kirk's head rolled slightly and he moaned. McCoy breathed a sigh of relief and looked around for guards. "Hey! Anyone there? The Captain needs medical attention! I need to see him!"

Silence.

McCoy cursed. He watched as Jim's hand went to the blade in his belly. "Jim, don't pull it out! You'll bleed to death, damn it!" He rattled the bars again. "Just don't move we'll get out of this."

"Doctor; McKinley is in a terrible state. The Captain cannot be helped at this present moment, so it is only logical that you attend to the cadet." Spock's voice was soft.

McCoy nodded and bent down to check the cadet's pulse. It was beating strongly, despite the blood loss. He tore off a bit of his shirt and made a primitive head bandage. It had almost stopped bleeding all ready, but McCoy wanted to feel like he was doing something useful.

He glanced at Spock.

He was in deep meditation, healing his wounds. McCoy sat against the bars of the cell and looked at the complex. There were about five cells; all were simply built with strong metal bars surrounded by stone walls. The cells were dry, at least. The whole atmosphere was pleasantly warm. McCoy rested his head against the cool metal and stared at the Captain lying in his cell.

* * *

Jims POV

The pain in his gut had escalated, making him sob and cough. His body ached and his head was buzzing. He was nauseous and sticky, but knew he couldn't move. The scene replayed again and again in his fuzzy mind. Without knowing, he nodded off. His body was exhausted. Maybe it was a few moments later, but he heard someone calling out to him. The noise was muffled and filled with panic. It sounded like Bones.

"Jim! Jim can you hear me?"

Jim rolled his head to one side, trying to hear better. He let out an involuntary moan. Pain lanced through behind his eyes.

There was more shouting. A cough wracked his body and his hand slowly crept to grab the knife handle. _Maybe I can....uurrrgghh...take it out. _He grimaced, pulling the handle slightly. He broke out into a sweat and started breathing in shallow gasps. A voice interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't understand what it said. He was going to pull a little more when darkness clouded his mind. He struggled to stay conscious, but pain almost caused him to stop breathing. His hand dropped to the floor and he closed his eyes.

McCoy POV

McCoy started awake when he heard footsteps. Two of the rocky creatures walked down the hallway, carrying something between them.

No some_one. _

A woman. Her skin was a tone lighter than chocolate. And her hair was red like flames. Tattered clothes hung from her thin form. McCoy gasped when he saw the two beautiful wings that dragged across the ground after her. Perhaps in the past, the white feathers were angelic, white and powerful. But now they were broken and grey. Blood seeped from the broken bones and every feather was mutilated.

The beings opened the cell next door to Jim and threw her in roughly, a groan escaped her cherry-red lips.

Taking his eyes from the angel, he yelled at the creatures. "Hey! My Captain needs assistance! Let me tend to him."

The beings stopped and faced McCoy. "You will not help your traitorous Captain. You will watch him die in agony, like you have caused us with your presence."

They walked away swiftly, leaving McCoy seething and staring a Jim's still form. Turning, he noticed Spock was still in meditation, and that McKinley was awake.

"Is that the Captain?" He asked softly, one hand clutched at his head, one pointing to Jim.

"Yes." McCoy nodded and looked once again to the angel in her cell. She was unconscious, and in obvious need of a doctor.

"What is she? I've never seen anything like her." McKinley sat down next to McCoy and looked out the bars.

"I have no idea." McCoy was captivated. _I wonder if she can fly._

* * *

It was late in the afternoon (judging by the light coming in from the tiny windows at the top of the cell) when they received their meal. The creatures pushed a plate of bread through the bars. McCoy looked at the plate and realised how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate?

McKinley took a slice and chewed on it. "At least it's not stale." He observed, eating the slice quickly. McCoy frowned at Spock. He hadn't moved in ages. In fact, the only indication that he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

_His wounds must have been worse than I expected. _McCoy thought, chewing absentmindedly. He glanced over a Jim and noticed he had moved. His heart jolted painfully as he pressed himself to the bars of the cage. Jim was now closer to the bars, facing him. The knife still stuck out, the intricate handle covered in Jims blood. McCoy also saw that his eyes were open.

"Jim?" he asked hesitantly. "Jim can you hear me?"

"Please...Bones...I need... To ta- take this out." Jim's words were soft and slurred. His hand slid across his body and griped the slippery handle. He screamed as he pulled out the blade, fresh blood slipping down and to pool grotesquely around him.

"No!" McCoy shook the bars. "Damn it Jim! Why did you do that?" Jim's hand dropped the blade and he held his hands over his gut. McCoy now was truly fearful about the Captain's well-being. He could very well bleed to death soon.

"What do we do? How can we get to the Captain?" McKinley was still wearing his head scarf. McCoy glanced at McKinley, seeing the panic in his eyes.

"I have no ideas, damn it." McCoy frowned, teeth clenched. "I'm a doctor, not an escape-artist."

McKinley fell asleep soon after, leaving McCoy to worry in silence.

* * *

Well not complete silence. There was still the cadet's heavy breathing. Across the hall, he flinched when he heard Jim's laboured breathing.

Twice McCoy tried to sleep, knowing he needed his strength. Occasionally he glanced at the angel, still as ever. He thought about her wings and how badly they might be broken. _She could be earth bound forever. _He sat on his haunches and contemplated his next move. He wondered if they wanted anything from them, or if they were just here to rot. Jim was probably almost dead now. McCoy shut his eyes, letting a tear escape. Jim was his best friend. Sure, he was clumsy and McCoy himself had saved him from numerous deadly situations, but that had brought them closer than ever, as close as brothers. Over the years on the _Enterprise, _the pair had visited many worlds. They'd fought in battles and won against all odds. Now this small wound would take him_. _McCoy shook his head to dispel the grave thoughts.

He rubbed his sore chest. The cut wasn't deep, just a surface wound; Still, it hurt.

He looked at his arms. The sunburn was still sore, but in the events he had forgotten about it.

The doctor regarded Jim again, and saw his head moving from side to side. "Jim? Are you alright?"

Jim curved his head to look at McCoy; the doctor took note of the sweat on his forehead, the way his limbs shook. _A fever? But how?_

"Bones...Hey, buddy." Jim shivered.

"Hi Jim. How do you feel?"

He muttered inaudibly. His hands made strange symbols in the air. McCoy raised his eyebrows. _He's delirious, the fever is pretty bad._

McCoy watched Jim until he fell into a fitful sleep. The doctor then leant against the wall and sighed. _I'll just close my eyes for a second, Jim will be fine..._

* * *

It was the grinding of metal on stone that woke McCoy.

Light filtered through the tiny windows and lit the room. The guards had come and were taking the angel away again. McCoy sat up and watched as they entered the her cell. She awoke to them taking her by the wrist.

"No! Please, please you've taken my wings, there's nothing else, i don't know where it is." She sobbed. Her standard was perfect, very a slight American accent. McCoy looked on with wide eyes, as the sleepy angel was forced to her feet. "I told you... i told you everything i know!"

McCoy sat up. "Leave her alone you bastards! She has obviously had enough."

The creatures looked at him, exposing the young woman's face. They held her head up by her flaming hair.

"Human, do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you." They hissed in unison. One of them dropped her head and sauntered over to face McCoy. "We have been far too lenient with you humans. We think your punishment should be more severe." He looked over at the Captain, lying still in his cage. "Perhaps we should kill the Captain now, to just get it over with. He doesn't have long, and i want the pleasure of doing it myself."

"If you lay one finger on him, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He snapped. "You cannot escape from here. I can do anything I want." He pulled a smooth blade out of its sheath. Holding it in front of McCoy, he grinned malevolently. McCoy watched in alarm as he unlocked Jim's cell and knelt down to where the Captain lay. "Now you shall watch as your beloved Captain dies. You will live with the knowledge that you could not save him, and that he died at your hands."

McKinley had come up to the bars now, looking with fearful eyes at the Captain. McCoy noticed with annoyance that Spock was still in meditation. _How long does that pointy-eared bastard want to take? _

The creature lifted his blade slowly, suspending it over Jim's chest. McCoy's stomach clenched painfully. "Stop! Please, I'll do anything!"

The creature halted his descending hand. "Anything?" He smiled, playing with the dagger.

Jim groaned on the floor. He seemed to notice the creature above him and coughed. He tried to move but the creature grabbed him by his hair. He made Jim turn around so he was kneeling, holding his head up. The Captain grunted in pain. McCoy watched as the creature dragged Jim out and made him lie in front of McCoy, just outside the bars. "I don't want you to do anything; i want you to watch as i choke the life out of your Captain." The creature placed his rocky hands around Jim's throat.


	2. angel

Angels POV

_The man cares for his Captain_. She thought through the pain. She watched in fascination as the handsome man with the wound was brought out of his cell and made to lie on the floor in front of his friend. The angel looked at the wound and sighed inwardly. _He should be dead by now_. She bit her lip. _He is a strong warrior_.

The creature placed his hands around the man's throat and squeezed. The angel watched, horrified as the Captain gasped and tried weakly to pry the rocky fingers away. He struggled a bit, but it didn't last very long. The angel felt tears fall unchecked down her face as she watched his friend plead and curse. The reactions got slower and slower, till the man's hands dropped to his side and he lay still.

Watching this take place, the angel felt an overwhelming anger for the creatures. Inside her, a great heat started, and she felt her limbs becoming slightly stronger. She was surprised at this new power and realised her hair was glowing as red as flames. The creature stood up and left the lifeless body of the man, and cautiously walked towards her. Seeing his face in front of her made her scream in anger.

He looked up at his co-worker, with an expression of fear. "Did you give her the shots today?" He stammered.

His friend let go of the angels arm with a yelp of pain. "No! That's your job! Don't touch her skin, its burning hot!"

_What's happening to me_? She panicked, realising that she was looking at herself, in some dort of astral projection. Her astral form was smoky, like a ghost.

_None of the others can see me._

She watched in curious wonder as her physical body started glowing, and her hands came up, as if to cast a spell. She couldn't help but think she looked pretty amazing. "Puny creatures!"

She started, looking t herself speaking. Her eyes were now glowing gold, and bright elemental tattoos were pulsing with light around her body.

Lightening crackled from her fingertips and lanced across the room, striking the aliens in the chest. With a sizzle and a scream, they lay on the floor, dead. She opened the bars to the cells and the man's friend stumbled out, falling beside him and desperately searching for some kind of pulse.

The angel's astral body walked over timidly, kneeling beside the handsome man and touching his soft, yellow hair. She knew he was dead when his friend started to cry. Another man came out, with a bandage on his head. The friend looked at her archangel form and pleaded. "Ca- can you do something? Please..."

The archangel looked at the figures.

"I can restore life to the man, but i have to bring death also."

* * *

McCoy POV

He knew exactly what she meant. To give him life, she must take it from someone. He lowered his head. "Take it from me."

The archangel motioned with her hand. "It is not necessary."

They watched as creatures came stumbling out of the door and into the jail. Reaching her hand forwards, she took the life of the leader by closing her fist. The creature gave a surprised yelp and crumpled to the floor, dead. Opening her palm, she held out a shining orb. She then placed it on Jim's brow.

The Captain gasped, taking in a deep breath. His wounds were still there, and McCoy knew he had to get him to the ships advance medical facilities quickly. The angel let out another crackle of lightening, which removed the guards in the room, permanently.

McCoy could feel the static electricity around him, making his hair stand on end.

"You must go now." She motioned and the door melted. "i have destroyed the interference, so you can now call your shi-"

Before she could fully finish, the angel stopped glowing, and fell to the ground, normal again. The wounds on her body were freshly bleeding, and she shivered uncontrollably.

McCoy took the communicator from McKinley's shaking hand, and yelled. "Scotty! Beam us up! And get a medical table there quick!"

The other end was a mix of noise. "Doctor? Oh my god man, we thought you were dead! Why have you taken so long-"

"Beam us up!"

"Right!"

Before the energy enveloped the team, McCoy looked at the crumpled form of the angel. _Damn it, i can't just leave her here to die. _He held the communicator to his mouth again, "Make way for another patient!"

Leaping over Jim, he held onto her hand as the yellow energy surrounded them like a warm cacoon.

* * *

When they beamed onto the _Enterprise_, everybody gasped. The Captain lay still and bloody in McKinley's arms, while McCoy held onto an angel.

Scotty ran out to help carry Jim. "What the hell happened?" they carried his still body to the infirmary, his blood left a trail along the floor.

McCoy staggered after them. The angel weighed almost nothing, but his chest had started bleeding again when she turned into the powerful archangel. Before he charged off to the infirmary, the doctor spied Uhura race up to where Spock lay motionless. His green blood was now dripping off the platform. _God damn it, he's really hurt_.

He took the angel to a bed and put her down. People gazed with wide eyes at her wings. "Quick, nurse Chapel, take over. I've got to see to the Captain."

He left the stunned nurse and ran to find Jim. He lay on the infirmary bed, bleeding profusely and sweating a fever. "Ok, i need an IV drip and some anaesthetic, come on people!"

Jim looked at McCoy with glazed eyes. "Bones? What the hell...happened." his hand went to his throat. "My th-throat is really sore."

McCoy pulled his hand away and patted his shoulder. "Just relax, I'll help you."

"Bones...don't hypo... me." He fell into a fitful sleep.

McCoy smiled and shoved a hypo in his neck. "Sorry Jimmy, it had to be done."

* * *

McCoy didn't know how he ended up lying on a bed. One moment he was attending to the Captain, next he was on the floor, breathing heavily and watching the medical staff run to his aid. He moved to looked around the room. He winced at the pain in his chest and looked down at the bandage. _I must have lost a lot of blood. _He thought drily. He lay back down and looked at the ceiling. His thoughts flitted to the angel_. I wonder how she is..._

* * *

Uhura POV

Looking down into Spock's face, she felt a pang of fear. He was asleep, and his wounds had stopped bleeding, but he had lost so much blood, and had internal bleeding. _What happened, my love?_

She stroked his black hair and sat back, glancing at the angel on the other side of the room.

Fascinated, she had looked at her for quite a while, until the nurses claimed they could do nothing else for Spock. Now the angel was asleep, filled with morphine and anaesthetics. Uhura wondered over and looked again at the wings. They were stretched over two tables, and bandages in various places. The nurse said that maybe with luck, her wings will heal. But that was a long shot.

Uhura looked at her face. The deep lines between her eyebrows were smooth, and she had a serene look about her. She was truly a beautiful creature.

Spock moaned softly on from the other side of the room, and Uhura rushed off to see him. "Spock, how do you feel?"

Spock looked at her. "I feel somewhat better than before, but i have no recollection of what transpired..." he closed his eyes again. "Forgive me, Nyota, i must meditate."

"Of cause, don't you say sorry. Just get better." She put a hand to his face and gently kissed his lips.

"Thank you." Spock went still, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"Is everything all righ'?" Scotty came in through the door behind her, holding a wrench. "Where's the captain?"

"Through that door there, McCoy's next to him." Uhura smiled at Scott and glanced at the angel again. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes. She's a strange creature like I've ever seen." Scott walked up and looked at her. "Be great to see her fly, eh?"

Before Uhura could respond, he went through the door, shaking his head.

* * *

When Jim did become stable, he asked the already-healed McCoy to relay the events.

"All i remember is looking into the creatures face while being strangled." Jim said matter-of-factly. "I know i ran out of breath, because i felt myself fall unconscious. But how did i come back?" He was silent and then he looked at McCoy in horror. "Did you give me mouth to mouth?!"

McCoy laughed. "Trust me; if it had some to that, i would have let you die."

"Glad i can count on you, buddy."

McCoy shook his head. "An angel brought you back." He said seriously. "She is still in critical condition, a coma in fact. When she wakes up, you can see her."

"Did you just say an 'angel' brought me back?"

"Yep."

"Just another day as captain of the _Enterprise_." Jim laughed. "But seriously, what happened?"

McCoy sighed and relayed the events from when Jim was strangled. He told him of the angel's transformation, and how she had given him his life back by using the life of one of the aliens.

"The power to grant life and death." Jim breathed. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"She's defiantly something, Jim."

A nurse came into the room. "Dr McCoy, she's awake."

McCoy looked at Jim. "I'm going to go and talk to her. Stay here."

McCoy stood up stiffly and limped over to the other room.

"Like hell I will." Jim said, throwing off the sheets and stumbling out the door.

* * *

Jims POV

Clutching at his gut, Jim peered out of the door at the small crowd gathered around the angel.

Jim drew a sharp breath when he saw the white wings, now clean and healed. Her olive skin was flawless, and her large round eyes were wide with wonder. She looked at everyone and smiled.

He saw McCoy lean forward and smile back. "How do you feel?" He asked kindly.

"I am well, thank you." She blushed. "And thank you as well, for saving me."

"If i recall correctly, it was you who saved us." McCoy smiled.

She frowned in confusion. "How did I save you?" Then she seemed to remember something. "I'm so sorry about your friend. Those Narumi are cruel and merciless." She looked away. "They killed my friends too."

McCoy looked at McKinley. "No, he's alright. You saved him. You brought him back to life."

The angel started at this. Then her eyes widened with fear. "Was i glowing? Did i have heaps of power?" Jim watched her face crumple in desperation, as if trying to remember something.

"Yes. You saved us all. Thank you." McCoy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shied away. "No, no. It's not suppose to happen yet! I'm not ready." She clutched her head.

Jim raised his eyebrows. What was happening?

"I have to go." She sat up in resolution. "Please move." She tore the covers off and jumped out of bed. Immediately, the nurses ran to put her back, but she stumbled out of the way. "Where is the exit?" She stumbled and swayed, clutching her head. "I have to...get off..." With that, she ran out the door, shuffling out into the corridor

Jim ran out the door after her, wincing at the pain in his gut. He heard McCoy curse and call him back, but he followed her, dodging people and reaching the spot where she lay on the ground, out cold. He stooped down stiffly, clenching his teeth. It really_, really_ hurt to bend over.

"Hey, are you alright?" She came to and blinked up at him.

"You're supposed to be dead." She muttered.

Jim frowned. "Thanks." He grumbled. The nurses and McCoy came running around the corner, charts and clipboards in one hand, a tricorder in the other.

"Jim you idiot. Get back to the sickbay. You're going to start bleeding again." McCoy helped him up and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I really died, didn't i?" Jim looked uneasy.

McCoy sighed. "Yeah, you did. That son of a bitch strangled you to death. And i watched it happen."

He turned his head away. "I could do nothing. I felt powerless. Watching you die. It was scary, Jim."

"I'm glad you care, Bones. We need more people like you." He grinned cheerfully as McCoy laid him on the bed again. Jim didn't see McCoy look away to compose himself.

"Now get some rest, or I'll give you a hypo." With that, McCoy walked out, and tended to the angel.


	3. recovery

McCoy POV

It was late evening (ship time) when McCoy found the angel awake.

"Hi there." He sat on the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?"

She looked at him and sighed. "It wasn't supposed to happen yet. I wasn't supposed to be able to access this power." She looked miserable. "Now i don't know how to control it."

McCoy shrugged and placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry about it; everything is going to be fine."

"You're supposed to say that, you're a doctor." She smiled.

"I'm usually right." He looked at her questioningly. "What is your name?"

She blushed. "Lauriana. Lauriana Firesword."

"Lauriana firesword, eh? Pretty name."

"My people are born of the natural elements. I was fire, hence Firesword. My best friend was Alanai Moonbeam." She looked wistfully around her. "She has gone now, gone to join her element."

McCoy looked down. "If you don't mind me asking; what happened?" He asked softly.

She lowered her eyes and took her hand away. "When i was a young girl, a scientist from my world discovered a virus that could be controlled by its maker. For what purposes was the virus for is unknown even today. But once the Narumi discovered its existence they hunted my people and killed them for the information. They expressed their desire to destroy the federation planets." She fought back tears, avoiding eye contact. "My mother and father were taken, my little sister murdered. My uncle, aunt and cousins escaped and left the planet. My people are scattered in the universe, and the virus ravaged the planet."

"Couldn't the scientists control the virus? What happened to them?"

"They died by their own creation." She hugged herself. "They _thought _they could control it, but they were wrong. The only thing the Narumi heard was 'control' and 'virus'. They never listened to my people as they told them the truth." Her eyes widened, considering something. "Oh no, you are in danger. They captured me because i was one of the only ones immune to the disease. They believe I had a vaccine and therefore another level of control." She grabbed McCoy's arm. "Everybody's in danger! They will never stop hunting me. I'm sure they know the name of your ship, and they'll track you down. They have better technology then you know." She suddenly became very determined. "You need to drop me on the nearest planet. So that they won't follow you."

"I'm not dropping you anywhere. Just relax, we can deal with it when it comes okay?" McCoy looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

She nodded timidly. "Okay..." She whispered.

"Get some rest. I'll come in later on with some food." McCoy stood up and moved towards the door. Before he went out, Lauriana called out to him.

"Thank you."

McCoy smiled.

* * *

"So what do we do with her? When she's healed and alright." Jim took another sip of brandy. McCoy shrugged. "When the time comes, we'll ask her what she wants us to do." He took a sip as well. "Perhaps... maybe..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"Perhaps what, Bone?" Jim drained his glass and poured himself another. He looked at his friend intently. "You want her to stay don't you?"

Silence.

"Yes Jim. I really do." He said softly. "She's amazing, her anatomy is completely unique." His eyes started to glow. "Did you know she has bigger lungs than us? And that her heart is bigger and beats faster? Her bones are _hollow! _Just like a birds." McCoy shook his head. "She has wings Jim, bloody wings."

Jim grinned and shrugged. "Sure. She can stay. Until she's fully healed of cause."

McCoy lowered his head in disappointment. "Yes, of cause."

Jim raised his glass. "To new friends!

* * *

Laurianas POV

Weeks past and Lauriana was itching to fly again. It seemed her wings were fully healed, and she felt great. Walking through the corridors of the _Enterprise_, she admired the amazing sights.

"Hello, Lowrana!" Pavel Chekov's cheerful voice flitted up from behind her. Lauriana grinned and spun to face him. _Silly goose_, she thought. "My names _Lauriana_, not Lowrana!"

Chekov shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I cannot do it, i cannot pronounce zat."

Lauriana skipped towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "What's that, Pavel?"

She looked curiously at the PADD. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Chekov looked with wonder at her wings. She giggled. "Show me what it does."

Chekov shrugged and touched the screen, making it change to a different setting.

Lauriana's eyes glowed. "So it electrically stores information?"

Chekov nodded. "I zen take zis information, and give it to ze people hwho need it."

Lauriana smiled and looked into the young navigators eyes. Her wings parted slightly, and she laughed, fluttering gracefully and dancing backwards. The wind from her flapping wings buffeted a nearby ensign who dropped what she was holding in shock. Gathering it up, she frowned at Lauriana and continued on her way. The angel did see though, the glint of amazement in her eyes.

Chekov held her arm. "Show me. Show me how you fly."

Lauriana lowered her eyes. She knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. She often heard McCoy tell Jim how much he wanted to see her fly. Pavel was the only one who spoke his mind.

She thought about it, and looked around the room. "I need a bigger space." She whispered.

Chekov ran through the ship, holding Laura's hand, he led her to the engineering deck. The wide space was perfect. She looked at the tubes and towers. _I'll just have to dodge those_. She thought.

Chekov turned around and faced her. "Iz zis sufficient?"

She nodded, blushing. "Okay, step back."

And for the first time in a long while, Lauriana Firesword felt her stomach reel pleasantly as she lifted off and turned on her back as she flew through a small hole. She hugged her wings to her body and flared them out t the last moment, smugly performing aerobatics that showed off her wings the best. She watched the ensign with happiness. _I have not felt this good in a long, long time_, she thought.

Lauriana arched down towards Chekov. She landed gracefully and took him by the waist. Laughing, she lifted them both up, flying to a ledge high above the round.

"Oh my..." He said weakly, clutching onto Lauriana as he looked down. He turned back to look at her. He gave a crooked grin. "You are not nervous? Being up so high?"

Laura shook her head.

She realised her heart was beating heavily and she felt a warmth in her chest. She lowered her long lashes in embarrassment. Her cheeks started to grow hot.

She felt a hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. Slowly, he bent forward, lips parted slightly. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips touch hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a passion she'd never known before. Oblivious to the engine roar around her, she pressed her lips against his and held him tighter.

_Cak-cluck!_

The engines made a funny noise. Lauriana broke off and checked the surroundings. Her pointed ears pricked at the sound of other engines outside.

"Vwat iz eet?

"Other ships, small ones." She listened hard through the surrounding noises. The unmistakable zing sound of a Narumi fighter-wasp became loud.

"No! They have found me!" She sobbed, grabbing Chekov and flying quickly to the ground. "  
Pavel, you must warn the captain. The Narumi ships won't show up on your radar."

The navigator grabbed her arm. "How do you know?"

She brushed a strand of flaming hair from her face. "I can hear the ships radio signatures and register the sound of their ships."

The ensign's eyebrows rose. "Impressive."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Hail them, tell them I will give myself up."

At that, Chekov stopped. "You vill do no sucsh sing."

"i have to, Pavel, otherwise everyone will die. Because of me." Tears formed in her eyes. "Do this for me, please. I beg of you."

An explosion rocked the ship, sending them sliding crazily. The navigator steadied Lauriana and they raced to the bridge.

* * *

Random POV

In the bridge, energy swirled to reveal, out of nowhere, the rocky creatures from the unknown planet. "How did you get onto this ship?" Jim demanded, standing up from the chair.

The Narumi silenced the captain with a phaser blasted. It struck him in the left shoulder, throwing him back against the wall and causing him to cry of in pain. Before anyone could react, the other Narumi bounded across the room and pressed the phaser against the unconscious captain's temple.

"Make one move and I'll end your captain here and now." He sneered. "He's supposed to be dead anyway."

Spock looked with a controlled expression at Jim's limp form, and at the bloody pool forming beneath his left side.

"What is it you want from this ship?" Spock's back was ramrod straight, his hands clenched out of sight. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. Jim groaned

"You have something of ours. A woman with wings like that of a _Cygnus. _A creature you can find in your planet, Earth."

Spock was about to reply when Lauriana burst into the room, wings stretched threateningly. "Let them go, Morilz. They have nothing to do with this."

The one called Morilz looked at her in anger. "You cannot tell me what to do woman! You will come with me now, or you will watch as these aliens die violently around you." He swirled his cape.

She faltered, fear flashing in her eyes. Then she recomposed herself. "I'm not going with you." She said it quietly, but menacingly. The Narumi leader looked at her in disbelief. He watched then with interest as another man came around and stood in front of her. He was about the same age.

"She'z not going vwith you." He said in a strange accent.

The leader contemplated this. "Grab him." He said.

The Narumi acted swiftly. Chekov was grabbed and dragged to the other side of the room. He struggled vainly and swung a wild fist. He was struck in the head repeatedly with a stony fist.

Lauriana was screaming for them to let him go. She fell to the floor to where they held Chekov pinned down on his back. Is face was a bleeding mess.

"Okay! Ok I'll go with you. Please just stop hurting him!" She sobbed, stroking his bloody face.

"Take her, and take the boy as well. If the woman won't tell us what we want, we can use him as a back-up." He turned swiftly, holding the bleeding Chekov and the anxious angel. Just before he beamed up, he swivelled and growled. "Kill the captain."

Everyone opened their eyes in shock and turned to Jim. He was conscious now, looking into the barrel of the Phaser levelled at his head. He was fearless on the outside, but inside, his stomach writhed.

The creature grinned maliciously and Jim heard a phaser go off.

* * *

McKinley lowered the smoking phaser and was immediately felled by another of the stony creatures. Jim's eyes few open to the sight of an instant battle raging. The creature that was going to kill him lay on the ground, a smoky hole through his chest. Jim looked around for a weapon, but noticed nothing. _I'm a sitting duck_. He thought.

It pained him to move his shoulder, which had already started to stiffen uncomfortably. His arm was a glistening sleeve of red. _I've seen way too much of my own blood lately._

He went to stand up and help his crew, when one of the stony creatures jumped forward, brandishing a large knife. Jim tired to get away, but the creature jumped at him. Before he could plunge the blade through his heart, the stony man fell sideways with a yelp. Behind him, Spock lowered his phaser and ran to check of Jim.

"Thanks, Spock." Jim grunted through clenched teeth. The pain was now intense.

"We need to get you to Dr McCoy, Jim. He can properly make sure your okay-" Spock stopped talking and looked down at his body in surprise. A long samurai sword, coated in green blood, stuck out from his chest. Looking in horror behind Spock, he saw the evil face of a Narumi, laughing manically. Spock's face was still a mask of shock, his composure slipping with his consciousness.

"No!" Jim yelled as the Narumi ripped the sword out. Without the support, Spock fell on Jim, who hissed in pain. The Narumi was thrown backwards by a phaser blast. Jim saw Uhura run towards them, hand over her mouth and eyes wide with despair.

"Spock! Oh my god. Spock look at me-look at me." She held his face in her hands. His eyelids flickered tiredly, hand clutching his chest. "Spock, it's going to be alright, I'll help you. I'll-"

"Uhura! Find McCoy!" Jim gasped in pain. The Vulcan was still lying on his injured shoulder.

Uhura nodded and leapt up to find the doctor.

Jim grabbed Spock's hand. His first officers eyes were now closed, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps. His hand was covered in green blood. Jim tried to stay conscious, but it was too hard. A deep fatigue came over him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Lauriana POV

Lauriana's eyes snapped open. Cold seeped up through the floor and into her bones. She felt her wings manacled tightly. She sat up slowly, her body bruised and stiff.

"Chekov?" She whispered, grasping her throbbing head. She looked around in the semi-darkness.

"Pavel? Are you there?" Her heart hammered against her rib cage. No one was with her. "Hello?" She called a little louder.

"Ahh, you're awake." A slow drawl echoed along the dank corridor. It reverberated around the cell.

"Morilz?

"No, child. i am not Morilz. I am the great lord Gariskall." The ghost voice seemed to not have a source.

"Where's my friend? Where's Pavel?" Her voice was shaky, and she hugged her knees against her chest.

"If you are ready to see him, i will take you."

Out f no where, two guards carrying wicked looking tridents emerged from the darkness. they grabbed her roughly by the arms and half dragged, half carried her through the hallway. they passed more gloomy cell, each filled with still patients. the smell of death made Lauriana breathe quickly.

a metal door became visible towards the end of the tunnel. before thy could break their stride, it opened swiftly.

Lauriana blinked quickly as bight, white light assaulted her eyes. when she became acostom to the light, she looked around.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, tears welling in her golden eyes.


	4. caught

**This chapter involves some torture and violence. Just warning you.**

**R&R or what ever**

**do i really have to say that i dont own star trek in every chapter? the guys who created it do.**

* * *

Pavel Chekov was kneeling, arms spread eagle and manacled to the walls. His chin rested on his chest, and he lent forward, manacles stiff. His bare torso was covered in cuts and bruises. He breathed heavily, his pale skin glistened with sweat.

Lauriana looked around with pleading eyes. "What have you done to him?"

The bodiless voice echoed around her. "He did not cooperate." The Narumi acted as if no one was speaking. "But if you answer me, he will be spared."

As if on cue, a stony alien walked forward and yank Chekov's head up by his hair, forcing him to look at her. He groaned in pain and eyes flickered open.

"Pavel?" Lauriana inquired hesitantly.

"Lowra...Don't answer them-" He received a punch to the gut that made him choke and spasm.

"Okay! Please! Ive told you all i know about the virus project! There's nothing else." She trailed off in a despairing whisper. Sitting on the ground, she closed her eyes. _How can i prove it to them?_

"My dear Lauriana, you don't actually think i'm still interested in chasing that fairy tale do you?" The voice drawled out casually, almost as if he were smirking at her.

Her eyes snapped open. "wh-what?"

"I know precisely about the virus's failure. I know about your planets quick destruction." A pause. "I'm truly sorry. But i have another question for you."

Lauriana glanced at Chekov. "What is it?"

"The question i ask you s this: your powers, have they shown themselves yet?"

Lauriana looked down. She contemplated telling them about her archangel state, seeing as that's the only power she was aware of.

"I'm waiting, Lauriana. It's not a hard question to answer, its yes or no."

Her breath quickened and she twisted her hands. By some unknown command, a Narumi soldier stepped forward and pressed a taser into Chekov's body. He gave a cry of agony and arched his back, his limbs shaking as the electric current coursed through his body.

"Alright! Alright!" Lauriana stood up shakily, her manacled wings clinking. "I have...unleashed the Archangel state." She hung her head. She knew that by telling the Voice this, she condemned herself. _Only a select few of my race are born with the Archangel dormant inside us. He will use me as a weapon. _

Chekov raised his head slightly, blood dripping off his nose and chin.

The voice chuckled. "Well, well. This is a perfect situation, isn't it? I have harvested the very last of the Guardians." The Narumi all bowed at once to the floor.

"Have your other powers awoken? I know that your last name is Firesword. Have your fire powers made themselves known?"

Lauriana shook her head in quiet, miserable acceptance. "No."

"Hmmm. It appears you must enter the archangel state to activate your talents." Another pause. "What are you allergic to?"

Lauriana looked around the room, perplexed. "I don't understand."

"Every being from Ledorat, your planet, has a weakness," The voice talked patiently. "Think back to your childhood, your mother will have told you."

Lauriana frowned. "I can't remember." She looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Voice sighed. "Perhaps some encouragement."

A Narumi guard trudged towards Chekov's half-suspended body. He withdrew a knife from his belt, and before Lauriana could cry out, slid it quickly across the pale skin of his gut. His body jerked in pain as a red gash appeared and leaked blood in a steady rivulet. Chekov gasped in pain and shifted. His terrified eyes met with Lauriana for a brief moment before he lowered his head.

"Okay! Give me a second!" She sank to the floor and out her head in her hands. Suddenly, a memory came flashing back.

_Her mother, sitting on the porch on a brilliant warm day, surrounded by fire lilies. "Mother, why don't you play with me?" A six year old version of herself wondered despondently to sit next to her mother, chubby arms crossed and wearing a pout. Her mother smiled and looked up from the book she was reading. "Dear Lauriana. Why can you not play with Broneux? She very much likes it when you play with her."_

"_But she's boring," Lauriana insisted. "All she wants to do is play princess games." Then she brightened. "I wonder if Zolten will play knights with me?" _

_The young fire girls little gold wings fluttered in happiness. Her mother smiled and stroked her flaming curls. "Just remember, be home by sunset."_

The next scenes were fuzzy, but she did remember the cave...

"_Come on Zolten, it'll be fun." She beckoned for her friend to follow her into the cave entrance. Zolten's green eyes were wide with apprehension. He fluttered his narrow navy wings nervously. "I don't know, Lauri. It looks dangerous. What if a dragon-lion lives in there?"_

_Lauriana rolled her eyes. "Scardie cat." With that, she bounded through the cave entrance. The cold was intense, so she huddled her wings around her shoulders. The cave was relatively boring, so Lauriana grew uninterested. Coming back, she saw a small pond filled with black, icy water. Stroking the glassy surface, she felt the usual uncomfortable feeling whenever she touched water. Her mother said it was because fire is the opposite of the water element. _But my best friend is water. _She thought._

_Shrugging, she stood up to meet Zolten outside when she spotted a most beautiful flower. Its blue flowers were shaped similar to that of a rose, except that it had three golden stems sticking out of the middle. delighted, she picked the flower and ran out to tell Zolten. _

_Zolten looked at the flower with a trained eye. "That's a blue rose." He said matter-of-factly._

_Lauriana rolled her eyes. "I can see that silly, but I've never seen one of these. I'm going to show mother." She turned around swiftly, her small wings fluttering to propel her forward. _

_They ran home, Lauri clutching the rose to her chest. Reaching the porch surrounded by the red lilies, she saw her mother leaning against the centre support beam, her red wings relaxed._

"_Mother! Look what i've found! Isn't it beauti-" She stopped, looking down at her hand. One of the thorns had pricked her skin and a drop of red swelled. She gazed in fear as the veins in her arm became pronounced. She heard Zolten gasp and she her mother turn around to look at her in horror. A deep fatigue overcame her, and she fell over. Darkness clouded her memories, her mother running towards her..._

Lauriana came back to the present and her eyes snapped open. "Blue roses." She breathed, looking at the tiny scar on her pointer. "I'm allergic to blue roses."

The Narumi immediately went to action.

"I'm glad we could figure that out, Lauriana. It is lucky that we kept a chemical sample of your planets few resources before it died." The Voice chuckled. "Awfully convenient, isn't it? That we just happen to run into you and need to use it."

The Narumi came back a few moments later, carrying a vial filled with black liquid. She shied away. "Please, what are you doing?"

Watching as they loaded glass bullets into old fashion weapons. The bullets were filled with the liquid.

"We need to activate your fire powers, so you need to go into the archangel state again." The Voice sighed. "Unfortunately, that means injuring, or perhaps killing your friend."

Lauriana's eyes widened. "No! Please I'll change for you, just give me a moment!" the Narumi guards stopped and stared at her.

_Okay, I can do this. What did I learn about control in my classes? _She thought about her childhood.

"_The art of control is focused on meditation." Her tutor lowered his head. He gazed into her eyes. "Focus on the surrounding environment and become one with it." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Lauriana followed suit. She inhaled the heavy rainforest air and felt the fire of life within the trees. _

"_Focus on your breathing and your sense if touch."_

_The stone was smooth and cool beneath her legs. The air was pleasantly humid, and felt comforting. She spread her wings out in relaxation. Peeping her eyes open, she saw the master looking at her intently._

"_The key to control is meditation." He repeated. "You must never forget that."_

_Lauriana nodded. "But master, why are we in a forest? I am of fire, should i not be in its presence?"_

_The master nodded, appearing pleased by her acknowledgment. "You must learn to control your power in every environment. Earth is close to fire." He spread his wings and shot skywards. Lauriana watched in wonder as he tore a seed pod out of the nearest tree and came back to earth. _

"_You see this simple seed pod, Lauriana?" He held it in the palm of his smooth hand. "The skin will not open unless subjected to great heat." He held his hand beneath the pod and summoned fire. The orange flames licked at the pod and it opened slowly, exposing the tiny seeds inside._

"_Nearly every plant on our planet is connected to fire."_

"I grow tired of your staling, Lauriana." The Voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked around her and noticed that at least six guns were pointed at her. She looked at Chekov fearfully.

"Hurt the boy." The Voice whispered.

Stony guards brought forward a table of knives and disturbing instruments. Chekov looked at the table and struggled vainly against his bonds. His eyes were wide with fear and he whimpered.

"Let's proceed slowly. Use something simple." The voice said nonchalantly.

A guard picked up a leather whip from the table. Walking until he stood behind Chekov, he flicked it back and brought it down on the young Russians' body. Chekov screamed in agony as the leather bit into the skin across his back, leaving a horrid red streak. He slumped in the chains and breathed laboriously as another cut was inflicted

Lauriana sobbed in silent agony. She willed herself to change, to summon forth the power that they asked of her.

"_Once you awaken the _N'sarethiz_ the first time, it will not be so easy the second time." Her tutor shook his finger at her. "Your emotions will have built barriers."_

"No..."

Lauriana looked desperately around the room, trying to drown out Chekov's screams.

"I can't! My emotions have built the barrier all ready!"

Silence.

"I was afraid as much." The Voice sighed.

"Kill him."


	5. aftermath

**This chapter is a little short and a little lame, soz. Had authors block half way through lol.**

**Little bit of swearing, little violence, pretty much the same.**

**soz it took a while for this chapter, had homework and stuff.**

**i dont own star trel, blah blah, dont sue me.**

* * *

Jim awoke later, to the incessant beeping of the machine next to him. The usually white room around him was full of patients and the sounds of the dying. Tracks of crimson blood made the floor slippery in places, and the medics wore expressions of fatigue and anxiety. Jim's body felt stiff and sore, but now that the morphine had kicked in, it didn't ache as much.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He tried to conjure the events from his fuzzy memories...

"SPOCK!"

Jim sat up right, looking around the room in panic. The heart monitor squealed as his heart leaped painfully. It beat like an erratic drum against his ribcage. A nurse ran up to him. "Captain! Stop! We need to keep you heart rate down, please, just sit back-"

"Where's Spock? Is he alright?" Jim grabbed her arm.

"Sir, he's alright. Just calm down." The nurse pushed him to the bed.

"Thank god you're awake Jim." McCoy scurried over, sweating and calling orders over the chaos. He reached Jim's side and checked the chart. "You're doing fine, better than fine-"

"Bones, where's Spock?"

The doctor hesitated. "Look, Jim. I'm not sure..." He trailed off lamely, looking at Jim sadly.

"What happened, Bones? Where is he?"

"His wounds. He was stabbed in the back Jim! I'm surprised he's alive at all. If he was a human, he would have died there and then." The doctor shook his head he looked into Jim's eyes seriously. "I don't think he'll make it."

Jim took a deep breath. "Where is he at the moment?"

"In a secluded room, meditating." He shut his eyes and whispered. "but I don't think it'll work this time."

Jim nodded silently. "What of the others?"

The doctor gestured to the room. "There have been seven deaths. And a number of injured." He shook his head. "We're doing everything we can to save the rest."

At that moment, Uhura came up to Jim's bed. She was riddled with scratches and her uniform was torn in places. "Are you alright, Captain?" She looked distressed.

"I'm fine." Jim grumbled. McCoy came over with a tricorder and scanned him. Then he took the captains blood pressure and checked his eyes. Throughout the examination, Jim and Uhura were silent. Then the captain's heart leapt painfully, and remembered something. "Where's Chekov?" He croaked fearfully.

The two looked at each other and then turned their gazes. "He's gone Jim."

Jim felt a stabbing in his stomach and felt a lump growing in his throat. "He's dead?"

Jim thought about the young Russian. _He was only seven-fucking-teen._

"No, he was taken by those stony aliens. I have no idea where they took him. They took Lauriana as well."

Jim sat up and pushed McCoy out of the way. He jumped out of bed and tore the IV drips from his arms. The left half of his bare chest was bandaged and a large scar blemished his gut. Before anyone could stop him, he stumbled out of the sickbay and into the elevator.

"Jim, you idiot-" McCoy's voice was cut off as the elevator doors closed. Silence echoed, broken only by the sound of his own laboured breathing. When the doors opened, he fell out, sliding up the wall, hurting all over.

He made his way slowly and painfully to the bridge, which was in an absolute wreck. Sparks flew from mangled electrical equipment, while furniture lay shattered and discarded on the floor. Jim hopped towards his smoking captain's chair, and leaned against it. A layer of sweat covered his body like a film, and he started breathing in short gasps. He saw the bodies of the Narumi scattered across the bridge, their black blood forming delicate pools around their wounds. The bodies of motionless crew members lay beside them_. _

_I didn't even know their names_. Jim thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, forcing two tears to slide uncertainly down his bloody cheeks. The glazed eyes of random red-shirts gazing up at him was burned into his brain.

He took a moment to reflect on his life, and form some kind of plan. Outside the window, the vastness of space stretched before him, making him blink in surprise. He always knew it was huge, but now when he thought about rescuing the young ensign, who could be anywhere, it seemed _gigantic_.

The elevator door whizzed open to reveal a flustered McCoy. The doctor muttered angrily as he grabbed Jim's arm, guiding him quickly, albeit gently, towards the elevator again.

Once in the silent confines of the elevator, the two men bowed their heads.

"I don't know what to do." Jim proclaimed suddenly. His voice shook with emotion. McCoy's heart skipped a beat. Never in the years aboard the Enterprise, had Jim not known what to do. It worried the doctor.

"Don't worry, Chekov's a smart kid, we'll get him back."

Jim felt McCoy's comforting hand on his shoulder. He suddenly felt angry.

"How do you know? How do you know that we'll get him back?" His voice cracked. "He was only _seven-fucking-teen_! He should be at college! Studying or flirting with girls! Not fighting for his life!"

Tears had formed in his eyes as he conjured the memory of his dead crew members; Spock's motionless form; Sulu's pain filled eyes as hey gazed at the captain in hope, pleading with him to rescue his friend...

"Get a hold of yourself Jim! The crew needs their captain!" McCoy's voice was strong, determined. "We know you can do this."

Jim looked into the fierce eyes of his friend, now dulled with fatigue, pain and grief.

_I don't think i can do it this time_. Jim thought to himself.

* * *

**Don don don! What will happen if the captain looses it? Will Spock ever recover? And what happened to Chekov?! Find out in Chap 6!**

**Review appreciated ; )**


	6. awakening

**Sorry about the wait, had stuff on. Bit of blood and gore in this one, makes it suspenseful!**

**In the next few chapters, I will also have made some references to the TV series ****Avatar-the last Airbender****. Don't sue me!**

**enjoy**

* * *

"_I was afraid as much." The Voice sighed._

"_Kill the boy._

* * *

"NO!"

Lauriana yelled, leaping towards the young ensign. Chekov's eyes were wide with fear, and his breathing was laboured. The Narumi acted instantaneously, a short, wide knife appearing out of nowhere and got dangerously close to Chekov's skinny chest. The guards held her back as they propped the shaking navigator up and held him still.

Lauriana choked on sobs, tears sliding recklessly down her tanned skin, her voice wavering. "Please.... don't, please....."

The Narumi seemed to contemplate for a moment, pointing the knife in various places it didn't last very long, and before Lauriana could do a thing, they plunged the knife into Chekov's side. The young man gasped loudly and his eyes widened considerably. Lauriana gaze at him in grief as the Narumi stabbed him again, in the right shoulder.

Chekov's faced quickly drained of colour as the blood poured in a steady stream down his left side and shoulder. The young ensign's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped against his bonds.

"No..." Lauriana couldn't cry any more. She'd cried every tear from her body. Her trembling form was yanked and dragged towards Chekov's still form. The angel shook her head in denial.

Her chest hurt, and she felt extremely nauseous. The strong coppery smell assaulted her keen sense of smell, her eyes fluttered around his wounds.

The Voice came back. It sounded irritated, impatient. "It's not working." A pause. "Stab him again, make sure the girl sees his pain."

The Narumi pressed in, holding the knife again. They stopped as they did before, eyes darting to various places around the body. They went for in between two lower ribs on his left side. Blood spilled around their hands, forming a grotesque red glove. Chekov's body convulsed slightly, his eyes squeezing tightly. a strangled cry escaped his lips.

Lauriana felt her consciousness slipping, and almost threw up on the floor. She sagged in the guard's arms, her wings dropping. Before she lost consciousness, her sharp hearing heard the unmistakable sound of Pavel Chekov's heart slow...

The Narumi waited patiently. The Voice hummed.

"Well done. Try to staunch the wounds. We don't want him dead just yet."

The Narumi opened the navigator's cuffs and he fell to the ground. His body didn't move the guards lifted him and placed him on a bench. Blood from his wounds pulsed quickly, flowing through the narrow drainage systems on the table.

The Narumi worked quickly and skilfully, patching the young ensign up. Their fingers seemed to work automatically, pressing a purple paste into the holes and applying gauze. Throughout this procedure, Chekov shuddered and moaned. At one point his eyes opened and he looked dazedly up at the impassive faces of Narumi. Panic flooded through him, but he had no strength. A flash of yellow light caused him to flinch and turn his head away. Startled yelps sounded around the room, followed by the frantic demands of the Voice. Chekov sighed and closed his eyes in fatigue. Beautiful numb darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

Lord Gariskall waited patiently, staring at the boy's body as they tended to him. He occasionally glanced at Lauriana Firesword.

"Patience." He whispered to himself. He prided his patience, his ability to wait for long periods of time without feeling the slightest bit annoyed. He knew that when it came to the Archangel, he would need to wait. It would be his toughest challenge yet, and he relished it.

He knew at the moment though, that any minute now a barrier would break.

Gariskall licked his lips. "Remember," He said into the microphone. "The first barrier, the door of Grief will open at any moment." He sat back and smiled to himself. _This is all working out perfectly._

True to his prediction, Lauriana slowly pulsated with light, her eyes snapped open. Intricate tattoos glowed on her body. Before she could rise, Gariskall hissed into the microphone. "Don't let her stand! Shoot her now!"

Gunshots sounded and Lauriana slumped to the floor. The bullets had entered her arms and legs. Slowly and painfully, the veins in her body became dark, as the poison travelled around in her blood stream. She fell unconscious again.

Gariskall grinned and clapped his clawed hands together. "Well done. Now take her to her cell. No food or water for three days. The next door to be opened will deal with her Survival, therefore we must make her think she will die."

The guards bowed as one and dragged to angel away.

Satisfied, the Lord leaned back in his chair, hands folded in front of him. A whooshing sound behind him indicated someone had come through the door.

"Has it been done?" A smooth and oily voice floated from behind him.

A smile played around Gariskall's mouth as he swung around to face his guest. "Yes, my King. The first door is open." He motioned towards the scene below. "And at your request, the boy is not dead. Yet." He grinned maliciously.

The figure in front of him was entirely cloaked in black. A hood was pulled so that you could not see his face.

"I tire, Gariskall. How long will it take to break her?" His mouth was hidden in the fods of his hood.

"The process is delicate, my liege. It will take a week at the least."

The hooded figure nodded. "She thinks the boy is dead then? You are sure of this?"

Gariskall nodded. "We stabbed him in front of her, in the non-lethal places around the human body. Unless she is a trained medic, she will have thought him dead."

The hooded figure seemed to glide forwards, hands clasped in the sleeves of his robe. Gariskall thought he looked like a malevolent phantom.

"The process must be executed swiftly and silently. Are you aware of the return of the Messiah?" the figure seemed to stare into the eyes of Gariskall. He swallowed.

"No, i thought he was dead."

"Oh he is very much alive." The figure withdrew something from inside his sleeve. It was a crystal ball. An image was captured within it. A young man with narrow navy wings was trapped in a cage. He darted to each corner and shook his fist angrily.

Gariskall's eyes widened. "That is the Messiah? The boy from Lauriana's memory? _Her childhood friend?"_

The figure nodded. "They were drawn to each other from the start. They share a bond, despite the fact their elements are naturally opposite." He shook the sphere gently. The angel in the cage fell to the ground, rattled. Gariskall watched in fascination as the boy clutched his head and leant against the bars.

"I have him in my possession; he is the last piece of the puzzle. Only he can break to final barrier, and unleash the Guardian within."

Gariskall nodded and scratched his chin. His eyes hadn't left the winged figure in the cage, who had now resumed his futile attempts to escape.

"At the present moment, his team of Rebels are searching for him. I fear that they will find him soon."

Gariskall was about to ask why his master was afraid, and comment on the fact that he was more powerful than children.

The figure laughed softly. The noise sent a chill up Gariskalls spine.

"You wonder why I cannot defeat them." He hissed amusement in his tone.

Gariskall nodded slightly.

"I am old, Gariskall. I am not as powerful as i once was." In the blink of an eye, the sphere had retreated to his sleeve.

"I admit this willingly. My powers are dying."

Gariskall couldn't stop his eyes widening in surprise.

"It is up to you now, Lord Gariskall. Break the girl, and then bring her and the boy to me."

before the figure floated out the door, his voice echoed creepily through the building. "Do not fail me."

Gariskall turned towards the scene bellow again, pondering these new events.

* * *

**Oh no!!! Chekov! **

**What is going to happen to Lauriana? Will Chekov die? And was that Zolten in the cage?!**

**Find out in chapter 7!**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. **

**Reviews always good ;D**


	7. memories

**hey everyone!**

**yes, i do see a pattern where my stories are getting shorter and shorter... lol!**

**enjoy this one! i no there is a lot about my characters and not much about the Star Trek people, but review and tell me who you wanna no about more!**

* * *

Lauriana awoke feeling cold and sore. Her body ached and her muscles were stiff. Grunting, she examined her hand through her blurry eyes. She could make out the dull purple veins that were just disappearing.

Behind her eyes, her head pounded. Slowly and steadily, she slide over to the wall and leant against it. Even that small task was laborious. The bullet wounds themselves, she noticed, had healed over; leaving a bright purple blotch. _So my healing factor still works._ She thought with a grunt.

With that thought came the memories.

"PAVEL!" She shrieked, hurling herself the bars. Her body screamed in protest but she ignored it. "Pavel! Chekov? Are you there?"

She knew she was talking to nothing. Leaning her head against the cool bars of the cell, she sobbed dryly. Her body could not produce anymore tears. Her chest ached and her throat burned. She desperately needed some water. She raised her red-haired head, looking out into the gloom of the corridor. A few feet of dirty stone was visible, then everything melted into invisible darkness.

"Hello?" Her own voice echoed back at her. It sounded frightened, like a child. She shuddered. Did it suddenly get colder?

Being a fire elemental, she was sensitive to the cold. She huddled back against the cold stone, trying desperately not to remember Chekov's scared face. The manacles on her wings had been taken off, and for that she was grateful. She moved them forward, so they enveloped her arms and shoulders. The warmth and familiarity made her feel a bit better, but she still shook with fear. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

"_Meditation keeps the mind occupied, so that you do not have to deal with the physical discomfort." Her mentor sat in front of her. All around them, the ocean stretched out, seemingly endless. It lapped at their tiny island, sending salty spray on Lauriana. She shifted uncomfortably. _

"_I don't like it here. I'm cold, and this salt is itching me." She scratched her neck to make the point._

"_Meditate." Her mentor snapped, eyes still closed. "If you are doing it correctly, you shouldn't be feeling the itch of your body. Retreat into your mind, heal your wounds, your soul."_

_He took a deep breath and Lauriana followed him. "Master, i do not understand. Why must we practice this?" _

_Her mentor sighed. "You must learn to control the power dormant within you. It is the duty of the Guru to teach the next Guardian." He nodded his head. "You."_

_Lauriana sighed. "Very well." She shook the water droplets out of her wings, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Closing her eyes, she sat straighter. She thought of herself as the Guardian; the power of the elements at her command. She had had this conversation with everyone, especially Zolten. _

"_Empty your mind, concentrate on you sense of Thought. Make sure you acknowledge your heart beat." The teacher murmured..._

Lauriana's eyes opened. She exhaled slowly. Her mind was clearer now, her composure firm. The teachings of her people had set in. Thinking about her customs and rituals, she acknowledged Pavel Chekov's death with a cold resolution. Inside though, she thought with annoyance, her chest still ached with grief.

Again, she focused on her breathing, colouring the memories from the past to help her overcome her acute sense of isolation. It also helped her body heal.

"_Zolten!" Lauriana beckoned the young man with a mischievous smile. He bounded over, narrow wings hugging his body. "Lauriana, what are you doing here? It is during school hours." He glanced around at the fellow males in his school. They looked upon Lauriana with surprise. _

_Lauriana rolled her eyes. "The girl school is boring." Then she laughed. "I thought up another adventure." _

_For a moment, Zoltens eyes flashed with curiosity, then he frowned in disapproval. "No, Lauri. You must go back to School. You have many things to learn." He turned around, making his way back to the other boys. Lauriana cocked her head to the side in annoyance. "Zolten! Just hear me out!" _

_She unfurled her wings and flew over. The other boys gasped at her beauty. _

"_Lauri, out of control on the wind of carelessness." Zolten growled._

"_Oh Zolten, you are one for drama. This truly will be worth your break time." Lauriana flashed pearly white teeth. _

"_There is an old Phoenix in the mountains; he is losing his feathers you know. I say we snatch one and sell it to the Gold wizard for one hundred Cresentines!" Lauriana's eyes twinkled. _

_Zolten looked at her incredulously. "Do you have a death wish, Lauriana Lion-heart?"_

_Lauriana smiled. "It'll be exciting!"_

_With a roll of his eyes and an apologetic look towards his friends, he was yanked into the air. Unfurling his navy wings he flew alongside Lauriana as they dipped and swerved towards Mount Larimossa..._

Lauriana awoke, breathing heavily. Conjuring back the memories always took a strong emotional toll on her. Inside her body, her stomach writhed like snakes. She suddenly missed her friend intensely. She wondered where Zolten was at the moment.

* * *

Jim Kirk sat in an office overlooking the injured Enterprise. His wounds had scabbed over in a stiff sheet, and become sickening to look at. At the moment his arm and shoulder were covered in a fresh bandage, which, he thought grimly, will soon have to be changed because of the yellow fluids leaking from the wound. He heard the swoosh of the electric door open behind him, but he didn't move. Since the events of the past days, Chekov's kidnap and the death of crew members, Jim had retreated within himself and become distant and moody.

"Staring at the ship won't make it fix itself Jim." McCoy's voice was soft.

Jim lowered his head. He just wanted to be alone.

"I know, Bones. I just have to get my mind off...recent events."

Jim felt McCoy's hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you could've done. You almost died, Jim. Don't worry about Chekov. He's a strong kid and we'll find him."

Jim averted his eyes. They burned with the threat of tears. "How's Spock?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. He still hasn't made much progress, even though he is now under intense medical care." Even though Jim wasn't looking at the doctor, he could almost see McCoy shake his head.

"Oh."

Jim turned to McCoy. "We've got to look for him, Bones. We've got to find him."

McCoy nodded. "We'll find him, Jim." He gripped the captain's arm. "Now let's go and have a drink."

He led the captain away gently.

* * *

"So we just wait until they contact us?" Jim frowned at the thought. Green sunlight lanced through a grey window. A team of search-and-rescue pilots of small war-birds stood before him. A woman with feathers for hair and large aqua eyes stood in front of him, a file in her hand.

"Yes captain. We've gone through many of the Narumi kidnap cases and they always seem to contact the federation."

Jim nodded absently. Shifting his arm, which was in a sling, he addressed the crowd.

"Friends, I will speak with my advisors and get back to you." He nodded to the scribe. The room emptied quickly.

"So we do nothing, just wait?" Jim turned to McCoy. The doctor was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Look Jim. We have had this conversation _so_ many times. There-is-noting-we-can-do." McCoy growled in exasperation.

Jim nodded and breathed a sigh. "I need to sleep." He decided quietly.

* * *

**da da da da! thats another chapter finish! phew.**


End file.
